<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【成九】哥 by vitaminism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466876">【成九】哥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism'>vitaminism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Sungchan &amp; Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【成九】哥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哥搬进来住的第一天没有和我说什么话，本来就是这样的性格吧，有点敏感又有点怕生的，坐在自己的床沿头发也是长长的很久没有修剪过了的样子。<br/>“要去吃饭吗？”<br/>我先开了口 ，因为已经到了吃饭的时间了，虽然说也没有人会在意我们到底什么时候吃饭，甚至是有没有吃，但是我有一点饿了，所以我问了一遍哥，“廷祐哥，要去吃饭吗？”<br/>都说我是那种很会关心人的类型，其实只是因为觉得有时候对方做不到一些事的话会影响到自己，所以干脆就帮忙代劳了，双方都能落得轻松，所以最开始面对哥的时候也是抱着这样的想法的。<br/>因为哥如果不去吃饭的话我就没有办法去吃，因为哥不去上学的话我也没有办法独自一个人去，所以就自然而然地每天这样和哥呆在一起了。<br/>对于学校里的同学们来说只是多了一个家伙而已，有点沉默的，坐在角落的座位上经常发呆走神的家伙。<br/>私立学校的好处就是在于如果你家里是学校的股东的话，也不会有人对你太过于苛责，所以廷祐哥就这样很顺利的度过了在学校里的日子，只是偶尔在谈论到某些话题的时候会陷入较为尴尬的境地而已。<br/>我当然知道那些家伙不是故意的，问哥说你既然是成灿的哥哥，那么怎么到现在才来到我们学校？你原本在哪里读书？<br/>他说出一个地名，外省的城市，甚至不是省会，于是对方的脸上露出了有点微妙的神色，在看到我走过来的时候将接下来的问题吞咽了回去，但我知道各种各样的传言会紧接着散播开来，或者说，是大家的猜测。<br/>人类的本心总是这样的，从背后猜测他人的过往，猜中了就洋洋自得于自己的判断力准确，猜错并且造成伤害的话也不过就是说一句别人也这样说的嘛。<br/>我当然是很懂的，对于这样的猜测我从小就应该习惯了才对，但还是会觉得不舒服，只是廷祐哥看上去好像也不是很在乎的样子。<br/>当然了，因为廷祐哥和我长得很像，这样的两个人出现在学校里，还堂而皇之的说着是兄弟的话，哪怕是平常不会关注八卦消息的人也会起疑心的。<br/>我所不高兴的只不过是那些借此慢慢延伸出来的对哥不恭敬的话而已，说我和哥长得很像，我们俩之间必然有血缘关系的事，我当然是恨不得全天下的人都知道的。<br/>他看着我把那些在背后说他些不三不四的话的小子在卫生间的隔间里打得鼻子出血，慢慢地抬起头，用和他平常说话的语调没有任何差异的声音对我说，成灿，你把手洗一下。<br/>我低下头看着我的手，手指的关节上都是血的印子，确实是令人不快的颜色，但廷祐哥并不是因为这些而叫我去洗手的。<br/>忘了说，我们亲爱的廷祐哥，是一名洁癖，按照道理来说，这应该是比较令人——特别是在和他人合住时有点令人感到困扰的习惯，但是在我们廷祐哥身上，怎么说呢，就显得的非常的合理，甚至是可爱了。<br/>特别是当我发现他会将还没有拆封的安全套盒子一个一个的码好放在我们睡觉的床头柜上——可怜的保姆看见了的话可能会在下一秒就尖叫着晕过去——甚至是在做完爱之后，把那些灌满了精液的黏糊糊的套子里的东西去卫生间倒干净，然后再扔进垃圾桶里，我简直要为他鼓掌了。<br/>真是太可爱了难道不是吗？<br/>“不要太邋遢的生活”<br/>他这样跟我说的，说这是他母亲教给他的一句话。<br/>我说啊...停顿了一会才说你母亲说的妈？<br/>他的母亲，在我的母亲之前生产下了我们共同的父亲的孩子，用通俗的话来说，我们共同的父亲欺骗了两个可怜的女人，然后让其中一个孩子没有父亲的那样生活，直到他的十六岁，也就是廷祐哥的妈妈去世以后，然后他被接了回来。<br/>我在洗手的过程中，廷祐哥就站在那里，帮那位被我打得一脸鼻血的家伙把脸上的血给擦干净，“不然保洁阿姨会很辛苦”<br/>真是体贴的人啊，我们廷祐哥，双腿打着颤也会去洗澡，哪怕出来之后立刻就要昏倒在地板上，真是非常有原则的家伙。<br/>他这样说着把湿了的纸巾递给那个看上去快要尿裤子的家伙，好像他递过去的不是纸，而是叫他切腹自尽的短刀一样，那家伙捡起来然后立刻马上就冲了出去，留下哥一个人有点生气地蹲着嘟囔说地上的血都干了，怎么不擦干净就跑了。<br/>那小子面对我们可爱的廷祐哥递过去的纸竟然不说谢谢，可真是没有礼貌的家伙。<br/>我走过去抱着哥，手上的水珠湿漉漉地擦在他的袖子上，洇湿了一小块，被他发现了，于是他扭过头瞪了我一样，被我抓住了。<br/>“哥生气了吗？”<br/>他没有说话，只是又扯了张纸默默地把水印擦干，哥总是这样，在知道了我不会改正之后就会立刻放屁无意义的说教，这可真的算是一项美德了，只是他低下头走神的时候不知道在想着些什么的样子我可一点也不喜欢，所以我把哥的纸给抢走了。<br/>“反正等会还是会弄脏的”<br/>我把哥推进隔间里面，卫生间的门刚才就已经锁上了，“哥就不要再弄了吧”<br/>我们廷祐哥说话的声音是很好听的，当然了，唱歌的时候也，呻吟的时候也，这么说，把呻吟和唱歌堂而皇之的放在一起比较，似乎很不庄重，但的确如此，我看过哥以前在那个学校里参加文艺表演的节目的视频，穿着女孩子的校服站在台上跳着些很可爱的舞曲，画质当然是很糊的，几乎看不清脸的程度，只是哥用手指给我看了。<br/>“这个是我”<br/>这样说着的哥并没有什么在我面前要表现出来害羞的意思，甚至稍微有点遗憾的说有几个动作当时因为太过紧张所以跳错了。<br/>我盯着稍微皱着点眉头坐在我身边的廷祐哥，几乎是瞬间就觉得心跳加速了，当然了，呼吸也变的粗重了起来，那条短裙实在是太短了，我想，所以问他为什么要穿女生的校服？他好像觉得这是一个傻问题，看了我一眼之后但还是回答了，“因为要穿啊”<br/>因为别人叫我们哥穿女生的裙子，那么短的女生的裙子，我们哥就穿了，几乎要露出内裤出来了，底下的家伙们的眼睛，比起羡慕来说更多的是嫉妒了，想要把那些见过这样景象的家伙们的眼睛都给抠出来，最好是连带着存储着这些记忆的区域都给一并消除掉才好，而且可能还穿了丝袜，应该吧？那么安全裤呢？这样的画面甚至只是在我的脑袋里想象一下都觉得鼻血快要喷涌出来了，但是哥却很认真的依然在盯着还在放着音效和画质都很劣质的视频，突然伸出手指了指屏幕。<br/>我吓了一跳，因为哥离我太近了，我怕被他发现我勃起了，但是哥根本没有发现，一丁点没有，我又开始恼怒起来，哥看着屏幕，甚至连一个眼神都没分给我，他在认真的看着视频，然后在某个时间点告诉我说，你看，这里我跳错了。<br/>真是神奇，我盯着哥的侧脸，心跳的像是鼓擂，几乎要从胸口跳出来，而他一副气定神闲的样子，让我很不爽。<br/>那天我们就做爱了，当然是我主动的，我们一起躺在床上的时候我突然问廷祐哥，我说哥谈过恋爱吗？在等待他回答的间隙又补充了一句说，和女生。<br/>他大概是察觉了我这个问题的意味，过了很久才转过身，对着墙面说了一句我喜欢男孩子。<br/>哥的年龄虽然比我大，但其实一定要说的话总感觉简直就是个小孩子一样，比起和自己的弟弟上了床这件事情的不伦感因此而感到羞耻来说，他好像更多的是找到了一个可以亲近的人那样，对我的态度也肉眼可见的亲昵了许多。<br/>究竟是因为我们上了床这件事还是说什么其他的改变了他的态度，我也懒得深究了，毕竟对哥来说大概就是只需要一个可以陪他玩的玩伴而已，而如果我不搭理他的话，他也只会坐在那里发呆走神而已，沉浸在他自己的世界里面。<br/>我喊他名字的时候他会嗯的应答我，我咬着他的耳朵，他露出吃痛的表情，但并不让我放开，所以我就更用力地用我的虎牙在他的耳垂上磨来磨去，在几乎要把他耳垂咬破的时候他才小声地请求我放开。<br/>“好痛啊”<br/>他这样说着的时候看了我一眼，但也没有什么责怪的意思，只是在陈述事实，他很痛的事实，而这样的事实是谁造成的，他也并没有想要追究的意思。<br/>我抱着他坐在卫生间隔间的矮墙上，感谢建造卫生间的施工者留下的这个高度，他们大概也想不到学校里的疯子们会在这上面做爱，而这个高度简直再适合不过我抱着廷祐哥的腰那样的操他。<br/>他闭着眼睛的时候看上去简直像是童话里等着被吻醒的公主那样，但我不知道我是不是能够拯救哥的王子，毕竟我和哥做爱的时候从来不接吻。<br/>也不是刻意为之，只是接吻很奇怪，我想，不论是以什么样的身份来说，我们两个之间接吻很奇怪。<br/>没有说过喜欢，也没有说过交往，我们就这样开始了我们之间的肉体关系，我对此将其合理化为因为也没有人征求我的意见就让廷祐哥闯进了我的生活，他住进了我的房子，睡着我的床，和我共用一张书桌甚至是所有的物品，碗筷、浴室之类的，所以他当然要付出一些代价。<br/>不得不承认的是我第一次操他的时候是有点讨厌他的，故意很随意的做了些润滑就把鸡巴塞了进去，他痛的几乎发抖，我当然很慌，甚至比他更慌，他白着脸几乎让我觉得他死了。<br/>然后在我凑过去想要问他怎么了的时候他睁开眼睛看着我，跟我说成灿，我下意识的嗯？了一声，然后他告诉我说，你应该带安全套。<br/>我说哦，好，知道了哥，然后他嗯了一声就睡了过去。<br/>应该是真的累了吧我们哥，我看着哥被汗粘住在脸颊上的鬓角这样想着，然后在他脸上亲了一下。<br/>虽然我说过我们之间是不接吻的，但忘了说一个条件，那就是在我们廷祐哥清醒的情况下，在这样的情况下当然是可以的。<br/>我看着廷祐哥的眼睛，他坐在矮墙上，腿张开着，正在吃着我的鸡吧，脸色很红的看着我，简直像是个街上随便给几十块钱就能睡上一次的妓女，十足色情的样子。<br/>他的嘴唇很红，我想，我很想亲一下，也许那里是草莓味的，然后我凑近过去，在他的耳朵上舔了舔，他立刻很警觉的看着我。<br/>“你要干什么啊”<br/>你看，我们廷祐哥说话是真的很没有气势，他就这样盯着我，胳膊还环在我的脖子上，我继续用劲地操他，然后在他的耳垂上舔了一下之后感觉他的里面很明显的一缩。<br/>“没什么”<br/>我笑眯眯的看着廷祐哥，告诉他，“就是觉得哥好漂亮”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>